There is a television camera constituted by a television camera body and a taking lens, which can be used both in a visible light region and in a near infrared region. In a case where the taking lens in such a television camera is set to focus in the visible light region, when photographing is carried out in the near infrared region, there poses a problem that an imaging face (hereinafter, referred to as image location) of a image-capturing element (CCD) of the television camera body is shifted by an on axis chromatic aberration caused by a difference in the wavelength region.
With regard to such a problem, a lens system (taking lens) disclosed in JP-A-2003-262775 resolves the shift of the image location by the on-axis chromatic aberration by correcting a position of setting a flange back adjusting lens (tracking lens) inherently provided for adjusting a flange back in photographing by light in the near infrared region.
Meanwhile, as a television camera body on which a taking lens is mounted, there is a television camera arranging an IR cut filter on a front side of an optical axis of a photographing element in photographing by light in the visible region and removing the IR cut filter from the optical axis in photographing by light in the near infrared region. In this case, there is present a television camera in which in consideration of the shift of the image location between photographing by light in the visible region and in photographing by light in the near infrared region, an optical length is changed by changing a thickness of the IR cut filter and a thickness of clear glass to thereby cancel the shift of the image location.
JP-A-2003-262775 does not take a television camera body producing the change in the optical length as described above into consideration. Therefore, when the taking lens for correcting the shift of the image location only by the taking lens as in JP-A-2003-262775 is attached to the television camera body for correcting the shift of the image location between photographing by light in the visible light region and in photographing by light in the near infrared region only by the television camera body, the shift of the image location is doubly corrected by the television camera body and the taking lens to pose a problem that the shift of the image location cannot be resolve as a total of the television camera.